Endometriosis is a common gynecological disorder. Many therapeutics including progestins and uses of such therapeutics in the treatment of endometriosis are well known. Examples of such therapeutics and methods are taught in US patent application 20080306034 to Ward and in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/788,913 to Ward et al. which are incorporated herein in their entirety by this reference. Further, it has been shown that the concurrent administration of both an NSAID (Nonsteroidal Anti-Inflammatory Drug) and a progestin can provide an increased synergistic effect in the treatment of a disorder as compared to what might be obtained by the administration of an NSAID and/or a progestin separately. Moreover, such concurrent administration may allow for reduced dosages of an NSAID and/or a progestin as compared to a required dosage of an NSAID and a progestin administered separately. An example of such concurrent administration is taught in “Rodriguez, G C et al, NSAIDs and progestins synergistically enhance cell death in ovarian epithelial cells, AJOG, March 2012, pg 253e1-253e9” which is incorporated herein in its entirety by this reference. It is further known that cannabis has been shown to reduce pain and/or inflammation and/or reduce sensitivity to pain and may have fewer or none of the side effects of other NSAIDs (see Appxs A and B).